


Morning Sun Aglow

by oatsbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, Spit As Lube, Werewolves, also kind of?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsbit/pseuds/oatsbit
Summary: It's Noah's birthday and Carlos wants to give his friend a nice gift. So, they fuck.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	Morning Sun Aglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back with more CarlosxNoah but this time it's in character for once in my sad life. I don't know why I give my characters personalities if I'm never gonna write them but, fuck it. Enjoy some gratuitous porn :-)

Carlos smacked dumbly at his alarm clock until it shut off, then sat in bed for a few moments trying to gather up strength to get up. There was something supposed to happen today, but he couldn’t remember what it was. What day was it, again? Carlos frowned and leant over Noah to grab his phone. The screen seared his retinas and he had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted.   
“ _6:30 A.M. Thursday, November 5th”_ it read.  
Noah’s birthday. And, Carlos realized a moment later, the two of them had the day off work. Carlos gladly tucked himself back under the covers and cozied up next to Noah, who wrapped a sleep-warmed arm around Carlos’s shoulders. The two dozed for a while, though Carlos wasn’t sure how long. They were plastered against each other head to toe, but their faces weren’t awkwardly close so Carlos didn’t want to move.  
Soon however, Carlos became aware of a persistent problem. He needed to pee. He squirmed a bit, but Noah just tightened his hold on him.  
“Noah,” Carlos whispered.  
“Carlos,” came the answering whisper.  
“I need to pee,” he said.  
There was some grumbling before he was released, and clambered over Noah to escape. When he came back, before he could lay back down, Noah attacked him with the blanket and dragged him onto the bed. After some shuffling and knees in sides, Carlos was staring up at Noah. The darkness in their blanket tent was cut through by the quiet, comfortable pink glow of Noah’s eyes.  
“Good morning.” Noah smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkling. He was propped up over Carlos on one arm, the other rested casually on Carlos’s hip.  
Carlos smiled back, breath hitching at the slow rub of Noah’s thumb in the hollow of his hip. “Good morning,” he said back. “Happy birthday,” he added, pretending it was just an afterthought. The two giggled, Noah dropping his head for a second before looking back up again. He was still smiling. It was a good look on him, Carlos decided.  
“Did you get me a present?” Noah asked. His thumb was still making those slow circles and Carlos fidgeted with the hem of Noah’s sleep shirt.  
“Depends,” Carlos answered, and hooked his legs around Noah’s waist. “Is this what you wanted?”   
Noah’s smile somehow brightened before he ducked down to kiss Carlos. “It’s exactly what I wanted,” he answered between kisses as he trailed little love bites down Carlos’s neck. He lowered his body to rest his full weight on Carlos, who hummed softly at the pressure. Their hips rolled gently against each other, Carlos petting Noah’s hair and running his hands down his back, while Noah occupied himself with mouthing at Carlos’s neck.  
Carlos was perfectly content with following that course of action, but Noah broke that contentment with a sharp bite to the collarbone. Carlos yelped, fingers tightening in Noah’s hair, but he relaxed when he heard Noah chuckle softly. “You’re so easy to startle,” he teased, but licked apologetically over the neat set of teeth marks on Carlos.  
Carlos went back to petting Noah’s hair. “Maybe it has something to do with the whole fairies-eat-people thing.” He regretted it as soon as he said it. Noah wasn’t proud of his high percentage fairy blood, and hated that he had to literally eat humans to live. They both knew that fairy urges had very little to do with Carlos’s jumpiness.   
But the statement seemed to roll off of Noah’s back like it was nothing. “Maybe I’ll have to do something about that, hm?” He winked. Carlos wondered what that meant for a second before Noah disappeared, slipping down in the bed to mouth at Carlos through his boxer briefs (which coincidentally, were provided by Noah himself. They were a little too big on Carlos, despite his filling out in the past couple months since his accident).  
“Ah, Noah!” Carlos whined. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to clutch Noah’s face to his crotch like a geographically challenged facehugger, or throw the covers off and ask Noah what the hell he thought he was doing. He ended up doing both, to some extent-- his legs looped themselves over Noah’s shoulders of their own accord, while he yanked the blanket off to the side and almost knocked over their only lamp with it. “N-noah, are you sure--?” He was cut off by Noah yanking down the front of his underwear and licking up his dick like it was a goddamn flesh popsicle. Carlos whimpered at the sight of Noah smirking against his skin.  
“It’s my birthday, that means I can do what I want, right?” he asked. Carlos swallowed hard, and nodded. “Good boy.” His smirk turned wicked before he swallowed Carlos to the root. Carlos arched to meet him and Noah didn’t pin him down, enjoying the flavor that spread thickly across his tongue.   
“God, why have I never let you do this before,” Carlos gasped, clutching at Noah’s short black hair with both hands. Noah’s eyes shone with mirth and he reminded Carlos exactly why when he let his sharp teeth bump up against him just so. Carlos sucked in a breath and threw his head back. “Holy shit now I remember,” he managed. Noah was actually very good at sucking dick, Carlos was just a little bitch baby about A: getting his dick possibly eaten, and not in the nice way, and more importantly B: he didn’t want to get laughed at when he came thirty seconds in because he literally never got his dick wet.  
Noah settled in and enjoyed Carlos’s gratuitous squirming, bobbing his head and pulling back to lap at Carlos’s tip and balls occasionally. Carlos continued to mewl and moan until he started to tense up.  
“Ah, hah, Noah, I’m going to…” he nearly cried as Noah pulled away from him. He was so close, dammit! He laid like a limp noodle on the bed and opened his mouth obediently when Noah pushed two fingers against his lips.  
“Just be patient and you’ll get your reward,” Noah said, and licked away the saliva that Carlos had drooled onto his chin. As it turns out, though Carlos was anything but patient, he still got his reward.  
“Oh, Noah!” he yelped as both fingers slid into his ass without warning. He looped both arms around Noah’s neck for leverage and ground down against them. His head felt fuzzy and warm. He wanted to share the feeling with his friend, so he tilted his head up to kiss him. “Mn, so good,” he gasped against Noah’s lips.  
“Always glad to hear a happy customer,” Noah sassed, and the two dissolved into giggles.   
Carlos knocked his head against Noah’s. “Hey, if you’re pulling in extra income, maybe we can finally get the AC replaced.”  
Noah snorted. “Fat chance. Chris would never let that happen.” Chris, their landlord, had something against regular maintenance and thus, Carlos and Noah were constantly having to sneak around to fix anything around the apartment (like the oven, and the shower, and the light in the living room).  
Carlos snickered, then made a face. “Eugh, can we not talk about Chris while your fingers are doing unspeakable things?” He was suddenly very aware of his stark vulnerability.  
Noah pulled his fingers out and used the slick on them to wet his cock. “Don’t worry, I’ll do unspeakable things with this instead.”  
Carlos groaned at Noah’s shitty wordplay, then he groaned as Noah slid into him. Spit was definitely not a good choice, and Carlos half-wished for the nasty silicone lubricant that he knew Noah had somewhere in the bedside table. Ultimately decided that the burn was better than that awful strawberry-scented reek that would follow him around for literal days after. Carlos clutched at Noah’s broad shoulders and spread his legs on the bed as far as they would go, letting Noah slide deeper.  
Noah pulled out halfway, then pushed back in, jostling Carlos. “Shit, so hot,” he ground out, mostly to himself. Noah picked up the pace, spurred on by Carlos’s whimpers and moans. Carlos smelled amazing and tasted even better, he thought as he licked Carlos’s throat.  
Carlos keened, a zing of adrenaline going through him at the thought of Noah holding himself back from whatever craving a full blood fairy would have around their almost-human friend. He was interrupted by Noah rearing up and planting a hand on his chest to hold himself up. Noah fucked him with abandon, closing his eyes and just basking in the feeling. Carlos told himself that it didn’t make him feel hotter to be used with such disregard.  
A warm ache settled in his groin, coiling tighter and tighter. Carlos started bucking his hips up to meet Noah’s thrusts, causing him to slip deeper every time. By now, Carlos was mostly quiet, letting out little noises every time his hips were pressed into the mattress by Noah’s larger frame. “Ah, I’m--” Carlos let out a pathetic whimper as he finally came, spilling onto his own stomach. Thankfully, Noah was not far behind. He pulled out and Carlos felt the warm droplets on his ass.   
Noah sprawled out next to Carlos on the bed, both of them panting. “As birthday sex goes, not bad,” Noah said. Carlos smacked him on the chest halfheartedly.  
“Har har,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst. Hey. If you're still here, would you mind commenting some constructive criticism for me? Thankee muchly, I live off of it.


End file.
